Pedazos de lo que somos
by Bella Malfoy Mellark
Summary: Colección de fics para el reto "Historias en canciones" de "El triángulo donde tres están unidos". Empezando Blaise/Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Rowling es la dueña de todo.

 **Aviso:** este fic participa en el tercer reto "Historias en canciones" del foro "El triángulo donde tres están unidos"

Alive - Sia

* * *

 **CON VIDA**

 _I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing..._

 _I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive..._

* * *

Ginny estaba escondida tras la mohosa columna de aquel edificio abandonado

Su misión había sido clara: debía vigilar los movimientos de algunos de sus antiguos compañeros e informar constantemente a la orden, pues la mayoría de ellos se habían convertido en mortífagos y existía el rumor de que pronto atacarían el pueblo mágico de Hogsmeade.

Y todo habría sido perfecto de no haber sido por la imprudencia que cometió, de acercarse a quien no debía. Por eso, hora estaba ahí escondida tras aquella columna, con el pulso acelerado y esperando porque la sombra que parecía caminar en su dirección, le diera la estocada final.

¿Qué tipo de pensamientos pasan por la cabeza de alguien que está a punto de morir?

En milésimas de segundo se puede reflexionar sobre lo estúpido que se ha sido en algún momento y también sobre las cosas que quiso hacer y que ya no podrá y aunque la mente de Ginny se obligaba a idear un plan para salir de allí con vida, sabía que aquello iba a ser imposible.

Las gotas de sudor corrían por su espalda como un arroyo, mientras la empuñadura de su varita empezaba a dolerle. Su nariz podía sentir el hedor del ambiente, pero sabía que no era suficiente para que su enemigo evitara oler su miedo y eso le molestaba. Ella era una Gryffindor y aunque era de humanos temer, odiaba mostrarse vulnerable.

Los pasos se escucharon más cerca y la pelirroja supo que había llegado el momento. Su varita permanecía en alto, a pesar de que sabía que su enemigo la acabaría en cuestión de segundos porque estaba segura de que no venía solo.

Pero ella se equivocaba y justo en el momento en que se lanzó al ataque, se percató de que era uno contra uno.

La figura alta, vestía una túnica negra y su rostro estaba cubierta por una máscara de plata que solo le reveló unos profundos ojos negros que la miraron con detenimiento. Tenía la varita en guardia pero a diferencia de lo que Ginny había esperado, no la atacó al instante, algo que ella aprovechó para lanzar el primer hechizo.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_ —pronunció, pero el enmascarado repelió el hechizo sin problema y en cambio logró desarmarla en una milésima de segundo, tomando su varita en las manos.

Al parecer era un experto en la magia no verbal y ella ya podía darse por muerta. Nadie puede imaginar todo lo que pasó por su cabeza en ese momento.

—Anda, acaba con todo esto de una vez por todas —lo retó y aunque él se movió un poco, el hechizo que Ginny esperaba, nunca llegó.

De nuevo hubo cruce de miradas y antes de que Ginny pudiera siquiera parpadear, la persona frente a ella, estaba retirando la máscara de su cara.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar el gesto de sorpresa pues había esperado encontrarse con cualquier persona menos con él.

Hacia demasiado que no lo veía.

—¿Tú? —preguntó e inevitablemente sus hombros se tensaron. Sabía que moriría, pero el que fuera a manos de él, era una broma de mal gusto.

—Te dije que te mantuvieras alejada —Blaise Zabini la miraba impasible, mientras en el rostro de Ginny se asomaba una mueca de incredulidad.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó, evidentemente enojada y el moreno sonrió de medio lado.

—No me facilitas las cosas.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te cuesta trabajo matarme? —lo retó—. No debería pasarte, al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que hacen los mortífagos —concluyó, sabiendo que estaba jugando con fuego.

—No me provoques, Weasley.

—Como sea, acabemos con esto de una buena vez.

Blaise la miró una vez más pero a diferencia de lo que ella esperaba, ni siquiera se movió. Ginny aún temía por su suerte, pero estaba convencida de que por lo menos tendría la oportunidad de saber quién era en verdad el chico que la había besado después de aquel partido, justo antes de morir.

No era un consuelo, pero era algo y justo cuando ya se había resignado a no luchar más, pasó lo imposible.

Blaise se acercó a ella y acarició su cabello rojo por encima de los guantes de cuero negro, antes de poner su rostro a centímetros del suyo, haciendo que los vellos de todo su cuerpo se erizaran.

—Más te vale alejarte de aquí, pues no todos son tan condescendientes como yo —dijo, al tiempo que le devolvió su varita y se alejó de ella.

Ginny estaba confundida.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó, mirándolo, perpleja.

—¿Acaso esperabas un beso de despedida? —contestó le moreno y la imagen de aquella lejana ocasión surcó el pensamiento de ambos—. No me provoques, Weasley —repitió, sonriendo de manera seductora y antes de poner de nuevo la máscara en su lugar, para luego desaparecerse.

De inmediato la pelirroja salió de allí para ponerse a salvo, sin ser capaz de sacar de su cabeza la imagen de la última sonrisa del chico y pensado que ya no era tan imperativo el que hubiera podido salir con vida de aquel lugar.

* * *

 _ **Naaaa, por eso no quería participar pues no soy buena para esto… ¿comentarios? ¿tomatazos?**_

 ** _Bella._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Rowling es la dueña de todo.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa del cuarto reto "Historias en canciones" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos"

Magic Works – Jason Buckle.

* * *

 **EL ÚLTIMO BAILE**

 _And dance your final dance_

 _this is your final chance_

 _to hold the one you love_

 _You know you've waited long enough._

 _So, believe_

 _that magic works…._

* * *

Las piernas de Hermione parecían de gelatina sobre los pequeños tacones que había elegido para hacer juego con su vestido color turquesa.

Estaba temblando y a pesar de que era consciente de que su estómago revuelto era algo a lo que debía dejar de prestarle mucha atención, se encontraba demasiado nerviosa para darse cuenta siquiera de que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que su cabello castaño parecía estar organizado y de que sus ojos brillaban con una luz que hasta ahora desconocía.

Aquello era una tontería.

Los tiempos oscuros prácticamente estaban empezando y nadie tenía ánimos para una fiesta. Sim embargo, y pese a las objeciones de muchos, Dumbledore había decidido celebrar un último baile de navidad como preludio de lo que estaba por venir.

Hermione se sentía estúpida.

No había otra explicación para el hecho de que estuviera perdiendo demasiado tiempo en su aspecto con todas las cosas que ocupaban su cabeza ahora mismo y teniendo en cuenta además que había decidido asistir al evento con aquel personaje en particular. Era cierto que muchas chicas desearían estar en su lugar aún con lo que se estaba viviendo, pero a pesar de que aquello le causara una desconocida emoción en el pecho, sabía que no debía perder la compostura por eso.

Pero era una adolescente y aunque aquella calma fuera efímera, al menos por una noche podía sentirse como tal. De todas formas, era parte de su edad. Aunque en ella fuera algo atípico.

Y es Hermione Granger no era una chica que se interesara por las citas más que por las de sus libros preferidos y tampoco era una mujer demasiado atractiva a los ojos de los demás. Sus dientes recién habían tomado un aspecto agradable a la vista y siempre vestía ropas demasiado holgadas para que pudieran apreciar su figura. Además, tampoco era que le importara demasiado. Entonces ¿por qué diablos no dejaba de sentirse tonta al mirarse al espejo?

Estaba convencida de que si no se calmaba, iba a caer estrepitosamente al bajar por las escaleras.

* * *

¿Cuánto más iba a tardar?

Draco no recordaba cuándo había esperado a alguien por más de dos minutos. Sabía que él mismo había sido quien le había pedido que lo acompañara al estúpido baile de navidad, pero no era una persona paciente y estar plantado cerca de las escaleras de la torre de Gryffindor no era algo que lo llenara de alegría precisamente.

Menos ahora que sabía que pronto sería marcado.

¿A quién podía ocurrírsele la idea de un baile en medio de todo lo que se avecinaba?

Claro. Al viejo loco director de la escuela, quien de seguro sería uno de los primeros en caer cuando el señor oscuro se alzara. Draco odiaba su destino pero odiaba aún más el hecho de que las personas como Dumbledore pretendieran tapar el sol con un dedo, haciendo de cuenta que nada sucedía.

¿Cuánto más iba a tardar Granger?

Draco estaba seguro de que iba a empezar a lanzar imperdonables a diestra y siniestra si la chica no aparecía pronto, y justo en ese momento, vislumbró por fin su rostro en lo alto de las escaleras.

No pudo evitar experimentar una extraña sensación en su interior y aunque había pensado en reclamarle de miles de maneras el hecho de que hubiera tardado una eternidad, todas y cada una de esas palabras murieron en su garganta justo cuando la chica empezó a bajar los escalones.

Se veía hermosa.

Draco pudo recordar lo que experimentó al verla en el baile de navidad del torneo de los tres magos al que asistió con Viktor Krum pero su aspecto de esa noche superaba con creces la anterior y Draco tuvo que disimilar para que la chica no notara que se había quedado viéndola como idiota. Ella no lo sabía, pero no había algo que hubiera deseado más que estar con ella en aquella ocasión y ahora se hacía real aunque fuera en las presentes circunstancias.

Ojalá fuera distinto.

Cuando Hermione estuvo cerca de él, Draco se aclaró la voz y volteando a ver alrededor, habló por fin: —Pensé que tendría que esperarte hasta que llegara la primavera.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco y sin decirse nada más, avanzaron hasta el gran comedor.

* * *

El lugar se veía deslumbrante y para cuando ambos entraron en la estancia, la mayoría de chicos bailaba o conversaba con sus amigos porque ya no había rivalidades. O por lo menos, no existían odios que fueran evidentes. Todos parecían unidos por la misma causa y aunque Draco sabía que unos cuando correrían la misma suerte que él, pensó que por lo menos por eso momento podían olvidarse de todo y pretender pasar un buen rato.

Por eso había decidido invitar a Hermione.

Porque aunque siempre le había costado reconocerlo, ella le gustaba y estaba convencido de que tenía derecho a disfrutar de su sonrisa por una noche, aunque a la siguiente tal vez se embarcara en su primera misión.

La banda tocaba música movida y a Draco le pareció que lo mejor sería sentarse y empezar por tomar una bebida, por lo que indicó a Hermione que iría a buscarla.

Por su parte, la chica no había dejado de experimentar una extraña sensación en el estómago y llegó a pensar seriamente que estaba enfermando. Sin embargo, al mirar a Draco dirigirse hasta la mesa por unas bebidas supo que solamente estaba nerviosa por las circunstancias. Era irónico, nunca se había interesado por ese tipo de cosas, ni siquiera cuando Viktor le había propuesto que fuera su novia y ahora estaba allí sentada con un nudo en el estómago y con el corazón palpitándole rápidamente gracias a Draco Malfoy.

¿De qué se suponía que podían hablar los dos?

Hermione pensaba que cualquier tema que propusiera sonaría fuera de lugar y si hablaban de la guerra se tocarían fibras demasiado sensibles para ambos y guardar silencio no era una opción en una fiesta. Entonces, ¿qué debía decirle? Tal vez pudiera preguntarle la razón por la que la invitó al baile pero justo cuando hilaba pensamientos medio coherentes, el rubio apareció con sus bebidas.

—Aquí tienes —dijo entregándole el vaso de ponche.

—Gracias —contestó ella de manera mecánica, dándole un sorbo profundo.

La algarabía de la canción cesó y en ese momento una melodía suave se apoderó de la estancia. Ambos conocían la canción que había empezado a sonar y aunque sus mentes volaron hacia otros tiempos, fue inevitable que se miraran.

—¿Quieres bailar? —pronunció Hermione sintiendo que sus orejas se calentaban. ¿En verdad le había pedido que bailaran?

Draco no contestó pero se levantó de su asiento y tomando la mano de Hermione, la llevó hasta la pista.

 _And dance, your finale dance, this is your final chance_

La mano de Draco se deslizó hasta la cintura de Hermione que de inmediato puso la suya en el hombro del chico, y antes de ser conscientes, ambos estaban meciéndose al ritmo de la música. Tal vez esta sería la última oportunidad que tendrían de estar cerca el uno del otro sin estar empuñando una varita en bandos contrarios.

 _To hold the one you love, you know you've waited long enough_

Draco había esperado demasiado por ese momento y trató de detallar cada cosa para tenerla en su memoria por el resto de sus días. Cabía la posibilidad de que muriera, pero si lo hacía, deseaba que el último recuerdo que surcara su mente fuera el de ese momento.

Tomó su mano y la ayudó a dar una vuelta para ver que ella sonreía y que su sonrisa era tan hermosa y cálida como había podido apreciar entre las sombras. Ojalá todo fuera diferente, pero era como era y no se podía hacer nada. Sin embargo, ese momento era de ambos y nadie, absolutamente nadie podía arruinarlo.

* * *

Hermione sonreía.

No tenía idea de por qué lo hacía pero ahí entre los brazos fuertes de quien tal vez se convertiría en mortífago, se sentía segura. Y cuando dio la vuelta pudo ver que los ojos grises de Draco estaban fijos en ella y comprendió que no tenía por qué pensar en nada más, porque ese momento era de ambos y nadie, absolutamente nadie podía arruinarlo.

Por ello, se aferró al chico que se estremeció al sentirla aún más cerca. Nada importaba, ni el miedo de que aquello hubiera sido una trampa, ni el sentimiento de vergüenza por estar haciendo algo indebido, ni mucho menos la pesadumbre de pensar en lo que vendría después.

Ambos eran conscientes de que esa noche se desvanecería, pero como decía la canción: había que ser valientes y no dejar que el momento se escapara, y el abrazo en el que se habían sumido al bailar era la mejor prueba de ello.

Nadie habló.

Nadie se fijó en todo lo que estaba alrededor.

Sólo fueron conscientes de su cercanía y de la música que no había dejado de sonar y que seguiría reproduciéndose para siempre en la memoria de ambos, aunque al día siguiente tuvieran que luchar.

Porque esa noche era de ambos y nadie, absolutamente nadie podía arruinarlo.

* * *

 ** _Nótese que voy un poco tarde pero hice lo que pude._**

 ** _¿Comentarios?_**

 ** _Bella._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Rowling es la dueña de todo.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa del noveno reto "Historias en Canciones" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos".

Flashlight - Jessie J.

* * *

 **IGUAL QUE LAS ESTRELLAS**

 _...You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night_  
 _Cause you're my flashlight..._

* * *

Me encuentro en un paraje familiar. Lo sé por el aroma rancio que llena mis fosas nasales, pues mis ojos están cegados por la oscuridad.

Sé que estoy soñando, pero a pesar de eso, el miedo hace que la piel se me erice y que sienta que el corazón me va a explotar. Siempre es lo mismo. Cada noche vuelvo al mismo lugar horrible donde estuve cautiva durante varias semanas al haberme rehusado a cooperar.

Es increíble la cantidad de problemas en los que te mete la sangre, pero es más increíble aún que sea esa misma sangre la que te mantenga con vida. Me llamaron «traidora» por haber ayudado a mi mejor amigo y a su novia a escapar, y aunque me hicieron daño, no podían matarme. No sabiendo que soy una bruja de sangre pura, perteneciente a una de las mejores familias del mundo mágico.

Pero eso no evitó el daño.

No evitó mis gritos de dolor cuando era presa de la tortura, como tampoco evitó mis lágrimas de hambre y de miedo cada vez que la noche volvía a caer. Aunque no todo fue malo.

Dentro de esas cuatro paredes aprendí una lección que durante mis años de colegio jamás me enseñaron: aprendí lo que significaba la lealtad y también pude ver lo mucho que valen los sacrificios que haces por amor. Eso sí, tuve que ver a otros morir para aprenderlo. Todavía recuerdo la última lágrima que brotó de los ojos de Narcissa Malfoy cuando fue asesinada por su propia hermana.

Un sacrificio de una madre por su hijo. Uno hecho por amor. Uno que ni la pureza de la sangre pudo evitar.

Y ahora yo estoy aquí: atrapada en la oscuridad de mis pesadillas nocturnas. Sabiendo que aunque no moriré, repetiré los horrores de mi prisión una vez más, hasta que sus manos cálidas tomen mi rostro y me ayuden a despertar.

Jamás pensé que sería precisamente él quien se convertiría en mi tabla de salvación. Aquel chico al que estuve de acuerdo con entregar en aquella ocasión. Ese que recibió infinidad de burlas y agravios de mis labios que ahora lo besan como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Ese que tuvo que morir dos veces para demostrar que era mejor que cualquiera de nosotros.

Siempre termino perdiéndome en la noche, pero él, igual que las estrellas, ilumina mi camino de regreso. En él he encontrado todo lo que necesito. Mi vida no es dulce y sigo atrapada en la oscuridad, pero él, igual que las estrellas, hace que encuentre el sendero de vuelta a casa. A sus brazos.

A pesar de que los gritos me desgarran la garganta. A pesar de que el cansancio destroza mis músculos. A pesar de que mis pulmones están en llamas cada vez que intento respirar.

—Pansy, cariño, despierta. —Su voz cálida me trae de regreso lentamente.

Abro mis ojos, inundados por las lágrimas y me encuentro con la visión de sus profundos y cálidos ojos verdes que me atrapan.

Suspiro largamente mientras él acaricia mi mejilla y termina con el camino que una lágrima se ha hecho en ella.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta con su cabello revuelto y sus gafas de cola de botella a medio poner.

Y como me he quedado sin aire no le respondo y en cambio lo tomó por el cuello y lo acerco a mí.

Su calor hace que deje de sentir escalofríos, y su piel contra mi piel me recuerda que estoy a salvo a su lado. Entonces aunque sigo sin poder respirar bien, lo beso y agarro su cabello con fuerza, al tiempo que me coloco a horcadas sobre él.

Y sus manos se apoderan de mis caderas mientras tomo sus gafas y las pongo a un lado de nuestra cama, antes de que quitar el suave camisón de seda que cubre mi cuerpo sudoroso.

Y él me observa maravillado. Como si mi cuerpo desnudo fuera una novedad para él y su boca sonríe de anticipación cuando pongo mis manos sobre pecho para besar su cuello. Entonces me ayuda a quitar mis bragas, mientras toma su propio pantalón y libera su erección, aquella que instantes después tomo con decisión para introducirla en mi interior.

Cuando ya me he posicionado, empiezo a mover mis caderas lentamente haciendo que varios jadeos se escapen de sus labios y de los míos que minutos antes gritaban de terror. Y él toma mis senos y los masajea suavemente mientras me observa con desbordante deseo, motivándome a continuar.

Luego sus manos van a mi trasero el cual aprieta con pasión impulsándome para que el movimiento sea más rápido y estimulante, y yo solo puedo cerrar mis ojos ante las sensaciones, mientras mi cabello sudoroso se pega a mi espalda.

Y ahí está de nuevo esa sensación. La sensación de placer más extraordinaria del mundo. Aquella que solo he podido experimentar con él. Entonces me recuesto a su lado, mientras ambos suspiramos extasiados y satisfechos de saber que nos pertenecemos. Porque aunque siempre termino perdiéndome en la noche, él es como las estrellas: ilumina mi camino de regreso a casa.

—Te amo, Harry Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Rowling es la dueña de todo.

 **Aviso** : Este fic participa en el décimo reto «Historias en canciones» de foro «El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos»

Dive – Ed Sheeran

* * *

 **RAZONES**

… _And I could live, I could die_ _  
_ _Hanging on the words you say…_

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, idiota? —Hermione le dio un empujón a Draco y acto seguido se limpió los labios con enojo.

El rubio se lanzó tomándola desprevenida y la besó casi por la fuerza. Quien hubiera podido ver en el interior de Hermione habría sabido que aquel beso no la había hecho enfurecer en realidad, sino que había causado en ella sentimientos contradictorios principalmente de tristeza porque sabía que lo estaba haciendo solo porque corría el rumor de que ella estaba saliendo con alguien más.

—Dime que no es cierto —pidió mirándola con sus feroces ojos grises, haciendo que Hermione se sintiera desnuda y totalmente desprotegida. Podía mentirle para que la dejara en paz, pero sabía que él la conocía demasiado bien.

—No es algo que te incumba —contestó rehuyendo su mirada—. Y si no te importa, tengo cosas qué hacer.

Hermione pretendió continuar con su camino, pero Draco no había terminado aún por lo que la tomó de la muñeca y la obligó a volverse a él de nuevo.

—Dime que ya no me amas y te juro que voy a dejar de molestarte.

Hermione se soltó de su agarre, pero no se marchó y en cambio permaneció en su sitio soltando un suspiro cansado. Aquel parecía un cuento de nunca acabar y sabía que la mejor forma de desarmarlo era diciéndole la verdad. Claro que lo amaba, pero él no era lo que ella necesitaba para ser feliz, o por lo menos, no lo era si no decidía correr el riesgo de lanzarse al vacío por ella.

—A ninguno de los dos le hace bien esta situación —pronunció cabizbaja—. Si quieres inflar tu ego te diré que sí, aun te amo, pero lamentablemente eso no cambia en nada las cosas.

Eran las palabras más difíciles que había pronunciado en mucho tiempo, pero también las más necesarias. Definitivamente el corazón tiene razones que la razón no comprende.

* * *

Draco no había podido borrar de su mente el rostro enojado y triste de Hermione luego de que la había besado. Se había enfurecido cuando le habían contado que estaba saliendo con Theo y había sentido la enorme necesidad de corroborar que él era el único en su vida, aun cuando en vez de sentirse aliviado, hubiera conseguido hacerse aún más miserable de lo que ya era.

¿Por qué diablos era tan cobarde?

Llevaba años defraudando las expectativas de su familia y había visto en su compromiso con Astoria Greengrass la oportunidad perfecta para que su padre creyera que no era la vergüenza que todos pensaban, a pesar de que en el fondo supiera que aquel era el peor error que podía cometer en su vida.

Era un maldito y despreciable egoísta que quería tener todo para él.

¿Qué pretendía acaso? ¿Casarse con la perfecta esposa de sangre pura y reducir al amor de su vida al estatus de amante? Porque él lo sabía, no deseaba perder a Hermione aunque estuviera casado con otra.

¿Te estás oyendo, Draco Malfoy?

¡Hermione es una mujer que merece tener el mundo a sus pies! ¡Una mujer a la que no eres digno ni siquiera de atarle los zapatos!

Draco estaba entre la espada y la pared. Debía elegir entre su familia y el amor de su vida. ¿Qué tal difícil podía ser aquello? En el fondo tanto él como su conciencia sabían la respuesta. El corazón tiene razones que la razón no comprende.

Solo rogaba por no haber esperado demasiado.

* * *

Theodore Nott había visto a Hermione llorar muchas veces por los desplantes de Draco y no entendía cómo aguantaba esa situación. El corazón tiene razones que la razón no comprende, eso era seguro, pues una mujer tan valiosa como ella no debía sufrir por un egoísta como él, mucho menos si tan cerca de ella había alguien que la amaba de verdad y que estaría dispuesto a dar la vida por ella de ser necesario.

—¿Qué hizo esta vez?

Hermione levantó su mirada y se encontró con los cálidos ojos azules de Theo. Nunca se había dado el tiempo de verlos con detenimiento y por ello no había notado lo reconfortante de su mirada, ni siquiera cuando llevaba días siendo su paño de lágrimas.

—Me besó y me preguntó si aún lo amaba.

—¿Y tú qué le dijiste? —preguntó él haciendo que ella soltara un suspiro de resignación.

Ya sabía la respuesta.

—Soy una idiota.

—No, no lo eres. Solo estás enamorada de la persona equivocada —contestó él abrazándola.

Draco observaba desde las sombras el intercambio entre uno de sus mejores amigos y la mujer a la que amaba y no pudo evitar notar la intensidad con que él la miraba. ¿Acaso aquella era una señal de que debía dejarla ser feliz con alguien más? La amaba, pero ya le había hecho demasiado daño y quizás como ella le había dicho «aquello no le hacía bien a ninguno de los dos».

—Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo —agregó Theo besando la coronilla de Hermione.

El corazón tiene razones que la razón no comprende y tal vez esa era la única explicación lógica al hecho de que Draco Malfoy hubiera dado media vuelta dejando a Hermione en los brazos de su amigo. Aquello parecía ser lo más valiente que había hecho en años.

* * *

La frase «el corazón tiene razones que la razón no comprende» le pertenece a Blaise Pascal.


End file.
